


kaleidoscope

by YukinaMika



Series: 2021 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, More characters to be tagged in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaMika/pseuds/YukinaMika
Summary: Jason takes on a part-time job.
Series: 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084436
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	kaleidoscope

**Author's Note:**

> This is me mixing my favorite fandoms together.
> 
> Link to [the glossary on Touken Ranbu's wikia](https://touken-ranbu.fandom.com/wiki/Glossary), in case there is anyone who wants to read but might not understand the terms and setting.

Jason stands in the middle of this strange place, a sword in his hand and the other with the contract he just signed. In front of him is the smiling woman who introduced herself as the smith.

"Call me Marinette," she says, extending a hand, "It's nice to make your acquaintance."

The little fox – he called himself Konnosuke - who appeared in front of him to offer him a job with wondrous payment positively preens on the veranda. His tiny tail flicks to and fro in satisfaction. He looks almost like a cat that has the canary.

Jason does wonder if he is the canary in this case. He… also wonders if Konnosuke would lull him into a false sense of security and pounce him. Like, flesh-eating foxes are not so strange with aliens and gods and invasions every other Tuesday.

"It's nice to meet you too," Jason says instead, taking her offered hand, "So, you know how to... forge a sword?"

Marinette sputters, blushing to her ears and taking a step backward. Fiddling with her sleeves, she mutters something inaudible.

"Oh, haven't you heard?" Konnosuke titters, tiny ears twitching so adorably that Jason has the insane urge to touch them, "Everything here is magic."

Jason... has heard about that during the explanation that Konnosuke gave him when they were travelling here. By travelling, he meant stepping into a portal.

It was a brief explanation and by theory alone, magic is weird. Jason is confused. He does not even know how it turned from him finding Konnosuke to him signing the contract that seemed simple and clear enough yet still somehow ended up with him here.

It was probably the payment. Not that he is lacking in money with his fingers in whatever pies there are in Gotham but more funding never hurts anyone.

One has to plan for the future, after all. There are groceries and rent to worry about. Safe houses cost and not to mention other things like gadgets…

Like, not everyone has a billionaire backing them. And Jason could, theoretically, look into sugar dating and the likes but the possible partners are either those who would certainly off him if they are offered something worthwhile or those who still see him as the kid in the pixie boots.

Everyone knows everyone in this community. Jason does not need that kind of awkwardness the next time they fight either with or against each other.

So… Part-time job it is.

And part-time jobs in Gotham are, for the most part, shady. Jason… could actually understand how this whole thing happen. If he thinks hard enough.

Marinette, however, looks like a nice girl. And her accent is, certainly, not of Gotham’s.

"I'm more of a seamstress," Marinette volunteers with a look that screams sheepish, "Apparently, if I make a stuffed sword, it will turn into a real one."

"Yes, yes," Konnosuke chirps, quite happily as his little ears twitch, "It is quite a rare kind of creation magic. Traditionally, smiths would forge the swords and it depends on the sage to call forth the spirits and summon them to the citadel."

Jason thinks he... gets that. The terms are quite new but he has always been a fast learner and of course, he did read the fine print.

"However," Konnosuke continues, "In this age and time, we have been branching out. Originally, the sages must be of Japanese descent but with the History Retrograding Force growing more and more powerful, we have come to employ more and more staffs."

“The History Retrograding Force consists of time criminals who want to correct history,” Jason, apparently makes a face because Marinette stage-whispers, “They call themselves History Revisionists.”

“It is a worrying situation,” Konnosuke insists, “With how vicious our battles have become, our number grows thinner and we are forced to look for new recruitments outside of our borders.”

"And you came to me?" Jason asks, incredulously, "Are you sure you have the right person?"

"Of course," Konnosuke huffs, puffing his chest out like he is insulted, "Mr. Todd, I am certain that you do not know this but the All-Caste is well-known even outside of the US. And you, as the wielder of the All-Blades garners even more attention."

Well. Of fucking course. There is no such thing as an accident.

"And, what about her?"

Marinette squeaks when the attention is brought back to her. Konnosuke possibly beams brighter.

"Why, she is the Guardian of the Miraculi, of course," the little fox yaps cheerfully, "The ancient order of the Miraculi was no less well-known than the All-Caste before its downfall. Ms. Dupain-Cheng is the last of them and the amount of power she possesses is certainly enough for the position of a sage but Ms. Dupain-Cheng prefers to creating arts rather than leading armies."

Oh. So he is the second choise. As always then…

"You're over-exaggerating," Marinette fusses, "I just really need the money."

"Huh," Jason blinks before snorting out a laugh, "I guess we have that in common."

Marinette chortles, hiding a grin behind her hand. Even Konnosuke cracks a smile - if foxes even can smile.

"Come on," Konnosuke urges, launching onto Marinette's shoulders and nearly toppling her, "Call upon your first warrior."

Jason stares at the sword in his hand. It is a generic sword with nothing so much as unique - the kind that is mass-produced, he would vaguely guess. He does study weapons but his attention is usually on firearms rather than the more traditional kind. Japanese swords did come up once or twice during his education in the League but that was that.

"You aren't going to tell me how?" he raises an eyebrow at the fox, "No training? At all?"

"Well, you summoned the All-Blades, did you not?" Konnosuke blinks wide, innocent eyes at him, "Just follow your guts, sage."

Marinette gives him an encouraging look. She shifts a bit to hold Konnosuke in her arms and mouths a "Good luck!" at him.

Follow his guts, huh?"

Jason closes his eyes and focuses on the sword. There is a flicker of something - a tiny flame, perhaps: cool and sharp.

He prods at it and yanks. The sword dissolves in his grasp and his eyes fly open when the sudden scent of flowers invades his nose.

There are pale pink petals. Cherry blossoms, maybe, swirling like a mini storm with the sudden gush of wind that comes out of nowhere.

And in the midst is a shape of a shadowy figure that sharpens and sharpens as the storm picks up the pace.

A bright light blinks to life as the wind turns violent. Jason closes his eyes from the sudden brightness.

When he opens them again, the storm has died down, cherry blossoms are still cascading all over the place and in the heart of what used to be a storm of petals is a man under a ragged white hood.

"My name is Yamanbagiri Kunihiro," the stranger mutters bloodlessly, squinting beautiful green eyes at a shell-shocked Jason, "What's what that gaze of yours? Are you displeased to have a fake like me?"

Jason makes a sound that is too high-pitched to have ever been made by him.

"Huh?" Konnosuke blinks, snuggling close to Marinette, "Oh, did you not know Japanese, Mr. Todd?"

No. Jason did pick up basic Japanese some long time ago. Blessed Talia for not sparing a thing when she sent him on his world tour.

"No," he murmurs, squinting as Yamanbagiri Kunihiro seems to curl up into himself, tugging his hood down like it could make him invisible, "Just surprised."

… He has the sudden urge to bundle the man... no, sword... wait, this is going to be a bit confusing. Yamanbagiri Kunihiro is the sword and the man who rose from it is the spirit of the sword.

Marinette makes a soft noise that is not unlike a sigh. From the corner of his eyes, he catches her cuddling Konnosuke closer to her chest.

The whole courtyard is as silent as a grave.

"Well, I should send in a notification about your status," Konnosuke squirms, breaking the ice when he jumps out of Marinette's clutch, "I'll leave the domestic affairs to you three then."

A portal opens and the fox pads toward it. Jason can almost feel his blood pressure rising and Marinette makes a wounded noise, staring forlorn at the departing fox while Yamanbagiri Kunihiro peaks out from under his hood.

With a paw in the portal, Konnosuke suddenly turns around.

"Paperworks shall be delivered soon, Mr. Todd. Ms. Dupain-Cheng, our next lesson is scheduled at nine. Please look over the materials."

Waving a paw, the little fox has something like a grin on his face. Cheeky little thing…

"Well then, if you excuse me…”

The portal closes down and disappears the moment Konnosuke passes, leaving the three of them standing in the courtyard.

Jason thinks he hears the cawing of a crow nearby. Probably…

This is awkward…


End file.
